User blog:DrewDarkley/My Death Battle Wishlist
Before We Begin This wishlist is mainly to showcase the 10 matchups that I would most like to see become Death Battles. Now I know i've done a "Top 10 Most Wanted" list before, but that was mainly because I I kind of rushed myself to join in to the trend. Interests change over time and i'm sure this list will probably change again but i've carefully thought about reasons why I like these matchups compared to others that are considered to be more popular. Let it be known that I actually made this blog in 2018, so the list may or may not see some changes moving into the future I'm not trying to force these ideas upon anyone, everyone has their own matchups that they prefer over others. So I would kindly ask that those who read this refrain from providing a yay, nay, or may answer. I'm not asking for feedback on what people think about these matchups, I'm just expressing the reason why I want to see these fights above all others. #10. "Letting Luck Take The Wheel" Qrow vs Kite.png|Qrow Branwen vs Kite (RWBY vs Hunter x Hunter) This first one's kind of a generic idea, two badass scythe wielders that rely on luck during their fights.Kind of a bad connection to use a reason to justify this fight sure, but I thought it would be interesting regardless. I first thought of this matchup when Kite was introduced to Hunter x Hunter when the episode was aired on Toonami. His introduction was really memorable and I instantly knew that I liked his character. Then when I learned of how his nen technique worked and was related to luck, I figured he would be a good matchup for Qrow. How their luck applies to them is vastly different compared to the other. Kite's nen basically has him relying on RNG to choose what weapon he fights with while Qrow's semblence just has him being plain unlucky. But Qrow's misfortune doesn't just apply to him, the show has established that the misfortune affects his surroundings as well. It would be interesting to see how Qrow's semblence would affect Kite's nen and see if thet would affect his RNG. Now there is a snag that could make this fight difficult to work. The first thing is that RWBY is still currently ongoing and we don't know all of Qrow's feats or what exactly he's fully capable of. On the other hand, Kite doesn't have exactly enough feats to thoroughly establish his fighting profile. Because just shortly after Kite is introduced, there's a villain introduced that quickly puts him out of commission. We don't even get to see how the two of them fight, all we ever see is that Kite lost. Even with what little we were shown of him, we don't exactly know the full extent of Kite's fighting capability or his nen arsenal. The other thing to consider is that the Hunter x Hunter manga is still continuing but the anime/manga community knows it by it's nickname "Hiatus x Hiatus". Because of the author's health problems, who knows when we'll ever see Kite again or if we'll ever learn what else Kite could do. Nonetheless, I would love to see this matchup happen if Qrow could stack up enough feats to justify a victory over Kite. It would be a cool scythe showdown for the audience to see while they wait for the inevitable fight between Maka vs Ruby. Although I'm okay if this matchup never happens, I would even be satisfied just to see this end up as a DBX or even one minute melee. #9. "Just Cold Blooded" Lizard vs Reptile.png|Lizard vs Reptile (Marvel vs Mortal Kombat) Now I know what you're probably thinking, "Why not Lizard vs Killer Croc?" Here's a stupid answer, I don't want another "Batman vs Spiderman" themed fight. While the Batman v Spiderman themed fights are fun to watch and come up with, they're kind of quick to resort to. I get that there are alot of similarities between the characters of these two titles, but I feel like there should be more variety. I wouldn't be bothered if ScrewAttack decided to go with Lizard fighting Killer Croc, but it would probably feel lackluster for me when it happens.While there are only 3 Batman v Spiderman themed matchups that have become Death Battles, i'm not in quite the hurry to see it come back. The other reason why I primarily want this matchup is because Lizard is my favorite Spiderman villain of all time. Not because of the Amazing Spiderman movie, not because of the comics, but because of the old 90s cartoon. As a kid, I remember watching the Spiderman cartoon alot when it was airing on the ABC family channel. Out of all the villains that stuck out for me it was between Lizard and Venom. Their backstories were the ones I could remember the most vividly compared to the rest of Spiderman's adversaries. I'm not sure why exactly Lizard appeals to me the most out of all the villains, but I think I was enticed by how his character worked. An admired scientist that transforms into an uncontrollable reptillian monster just fascinated my childish self.It's probably because of this nostalgia factor that I wanted Lizard to have a cool opponent to fight in a Death Battle. Now to why I would rather have Reptile become the opponent of Kurt Connors. For starters, "Lizard vs Reptile" has a better ring to my ear compared to "Lizard vs Killer Croc". It's been awhile since we had a Marvel vs Mortal Kombat matchup actually, make that a long time because the I think the only match for that was Thor vs Raiden. Daredevil vs Kenshi was a contender to bring it back but then it came out as a DBX and Nightwing vs Daredevil happened. When I think about this matchup, I believe it would be more aesthetically pleasing to watch. While Lizard doesn't have the same abilities as Reptile like his acid, his overall build is closer to that of Reptile. When I compare what I know about Lizard, Reptile, and Killer Croc, I end up seeing more physical similarities between Lizard and Reptile. The two are more agile and stealthy characters which could make it more of a spectacle to watch. The battle would take place in the sewers with both characters crawling around in the dark striking at each other under one lands the fatal blow. Yes, this setting could be applied to Lizard vs Killer Croc too, but there's one thing Killer Croc lacks that would make his fight interesting, intelligence. What appeals to me about Lizard vs Reptile is the aspect of their individual intellect. Lizard still has the intelligence of Kurt Connors while Reptile has his combat experience and knowledge that is unique to the world of Mortal Kombat. Overall, despite my inability to properly explain this, I think this would be an interesting fight to visit. #8. "Let Me Show You That I Can Do This!" Eugeo vs Jaune.png|Eugeo vs Jaune Arc (Sword Art Online vs RWBY) Okay this is probably a weird matchup to some of you considering that as I'm writing this, the new season of this show just came out. This character was only just introduced, why do you want to put him in a Death Battle already? Honestly, I'm attached to this fight because of empathy. Both of them were overlooked for other outstanding talents but both of them were given the chance to show people what they were capable of. So real quick, let me give my basic understanfing of both of their characters backgrounds. Jaune Arc wasn't the most impressive student, he was only accepted to the prestigious Beacon Academy by cheating the system (If Beacon was such a great school then why didn't already deny him? Okay Ozpin). However, things began to look up for him when he met the prodigal Pyrrha Nikos (I almost wanted to say Arc). After meeting Pyrrha, the two of them spent time together honing Jaune's skills so he could become a great huntsmen. Unfortunately their time together was cut short as Pyrrha was lost during the battle of Beacon. After that it seems like Jaune tries to live on in Pyrrha's honor to save the world from the forces that took her away. At least, that's what I believe Jaune's role in the story is now anyway. Eugeo was a young boy that lived in the village of Rulid with his father. Once he came of age (This is probably wrong), he was bestowed his calling, a job he was destined to work for the rest of his life. His calling was to be a woodcutter tasked with chopping down the demon tree, a task that has been bestowed upon his family for generations. Now the chopping down the demon tree seemed like an impossible task but there was something that made this chopping days bearable; his two friends Alice and Kirito. The three of them seemed to be the best of friends and Eugeo even developed some feelings for Kirito ALICE. They were all so close to one another until they had a misadventure that resulted in Alice getting taken away. Kirito did his best to try and save her meanwhile, Eugeo stood there motionless, watching helplessly as he saw Alice getting taken away. Ever since that day, Eugeo regretted his inability to take any action to save her. Some years and forgetting Kirito ever existed later, Eugeo encountered Kirito in the woods outside Rulid Village and the two of them began to kindle their bromance. After Kirito learned about Eugeo's story, he decided to take Eugeo in as a student and passed onto him the skills that he learned from Sword Art Online. Now equipped with some capable skills, Eugeo was finally able to chop down the demon tree and follow his new calling. His calling that required him to find his beloved Alice and bring her back to Rulid. When it comes to the execution of the battle, I would love to see a flashy sword fight between the two of them. From the flashiness of the Aincrad style and the glow of Jaune's aura, this would be more like a duel to the death than a death battle. Though I feel like it would be worth seeing as long as the fight is mostly comprised of their swords clashing. The winner is probably easy to figure out as of right now however, I feel like the two of them would make the other really work for that victory. #7. "Birthrights" Xanxus vs Laxus.png|Xanxus vs Laxus Dreyar (Katekyo Hitman Reborn! vs Fairy Tail) This is a matchup that I thought about before I was even aware of Death Battle. In hindsight, while their power levels may not be the same, I have my reasons why I'd want them to fight each other. Essentially, their characters are one and the same. They want to assume the role of leadership from their well respected relatives. However, despite their right of inheritance, that chance is denied of them because of their ill intentions for their desired occuptaion. So both of them lead their respective groups in a rebellion in hopes to acquire the mantle of leadership by force. However, their plans are foiled due to the main character and friends; which force them out of the spotlight until they return as allies. From that general explanation of character similarities, you can already see the basic connections between them. Although you might have a better idea of why I'm a fan of this matchup if you watch the Varia arc of Katekyo Hitman Reborn and the Fighting Festival arc from Fairy Tail. It's mostly because of how well I retain the events from both of these arcs and the characters' backstories that I would like to see this match happen. I would imagine the battle mostly being comprised of a give and take of elements. Laxus would be flinging his lightning towards Xanxus while the latter would be shooting his sky flame bullets at the former. Although both combatants aren't just proficient in long range combat, the two of them have experienced close combat before. Especially with the way the two characters are built, there HAS to be a fist fight as they would take blow for blow. If there's one element i'd be interested in, it would be the use of Xanxus's box weapon. Not sure what actions the thing could take in this battle, but it's something the Reborn fan in me would love to see. This explanation was shorter than I expected but at least you know the connections I've drawn between these characters. #6. "The Video Game Version of Green Arrow vs Hawkeye" Eagle vs Hanzo.png|Eagle vs Hanzo (Killer Instinct vs Overwatch) So did you like Green Arrow vs Hawkeye? How would you feel if it was in 3D...but with entirely different characters. Good news, this one's going to be a short explanation too. Back when I played a little bit of Overwatch, there were four characters that I always came back to. Soldier 76, Reaper, D.va, and Hanzo. While my most proficient character was Reaper, the character I liked playing the most was Hanzo. I mean he's an archer that can hold his own against characters that have advanced weaponry, AND he can shoot a FREAKING DRAGON ARROW. I can see why people like this guy. #5. "A JRPG Joust for the Ages" Yuri vs Squall.png|Yuri Lowell vs Squall Leonhart (Tales of Vesperia vs Final Fantasy) No, these characters don't joust but it just works with the JRPG idea. #4. "Anime Fanservice Kicks Off!" Lenalee vs Ringo.png|Lenalee Lee vs Ringo Noyamano (D.Gray-man vs Air Gear) No, this one is ''not ''just for kicks. This is for the fanservice! ...Wait, no I got that wro- #3. "Fourth Entry Heroes Fight!" Yu vs Josuke V2.png|Yu Narukami vs Josuke Higashikata (Persona vs Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Welcome to the Top 3. #2. "Fast Foward to a Fallen Future" Goku Black vs Reverse Flash.png|Goku Black vs Reverse Flash (Dragon Ball Super vs DC Comics) #1. "Darkley's Most Wanted" Noctis Lucis Caelum vs Ludger Will Kresnik.png Category:Blog posts